SAW Matches
by Defective14
Summary: Chapter 5 is now up! Please Read & Review! A series of matches within the Skilled Athletic Wrestling promotion. No story really, just an imaginary federation with a roster filled with skilled athletic wrestlers.
1. Kat vs Michelle

Legal stuff- all characters in this story are property of me, Elijah Whitehouse, and are not to be used without my agreement or at least being notified of the use of mycharacters. All wrestling moves that I happen to use and/or finishers that I will more than likely use are the property of whoever created them. I will also will not be describing all of the finishing maneuvers, if any, I will be using because simply put you have to be a wrestling fan to understand what I am writing about. It should and will be noted that I won't go into specific detail about what the characters are wearing and all the moves that they do. Oh yeah the imagined wrestling federation, the Skilled Athletic Wrestling Federation, is property of me as well. Other than that please enjoy the matches.

Random Matches

Match #1- Kat vs Michelle

Michelle stands across the ring looking over her opponent, Kat, who does the same. Both ladies are wearing tennis shoes with black gothic pants, but thats where the similarities end. Michelle wore a black bra that was covered with a pink fishnet shirt that stopped a few inches below her chest, with her neck length dark brown/red tinted hair down all the way, black eye shadow around her hazel eyes and sported a choker around her neck. Kat on the other hand just wore a black bra, a pair of cat ears on top of her black shoulder length hair, and an elbow pad on her left arm. Both ladies were around the same height of 5'6/5'7 and weighed in about 135/136lb. Along with that the both of them were extremely talented in the ring and the crowd was in for a treat. This match had a special clause to it...it was for Kat's S.A.W.F Women's Championship belt and Michelle was looking to end her 6 month title reign and become the title holder.

The vixens approach each other sizing the other one up before shaking hands in respect that gets a light applaud from the crowd. Michelle and Kat step back and get ready to begin the match with a collar elbow tie up. The bell rings and both ladies grapple up with Michelle breaking it not even a second later tripping Kat off of her feet and covering her with a pin. "1! 2!" the ref counts before Kat gets her shoulder up off the mat. Michelle gets up to her feet first, but pays for it when Kat trips her off of her feet and covers her going for the pin. "1! 2!" the ref counts again before Michelle gets her left shoulder up off the mat. Kat gets up to her feet and approaches Michelle who gets to a standing position as Kat approaches and brings her down with a side headlock. She kicks out of the hold and brings Michelle down with a side headlock when both of them reach their feet. This time it's Michelle who kicks out and as Kat approaches her Michelle takes her over with an armdrag to the mat. Bouncing off the mat and getting to her feet, Kat reacts quickly enough to bring Michelle down with an armdrag and gets up booting her opponent in the back bringing the chain wrestling to a halt.

Letting out a few grunts of pain Michelle is brought up to her feet by Kat, who had a hold of her hair by the way, and backs her up into the ropes. With an irish whip she sends Michelle across the ring and Kat meets her in the middle of the ring with a clothesline. Michelle favors her chest from the clothesline, but ignores it getting up to her feet only to be sent back down by another clothesline from Kat who lays in the stomps onto her body shortly afterward. Kat gets to one knee and brings Michelle into a sitting position where she locks in a rear chinlock submission hold. The ref comes down and asks Michelle numerous times if she submits, but each time she refuses. After a few seconds in the chinlock Michelle works her way up to her feet and slams a few elbows into Kat's gut and finally breaks free of her hold slamming a few forearms into her opponents jaw.

This time it is Kat who is irish whipped into the ropes and its Michelle who back bodydrops Kat into the air and onto her back. Keeping on the offensive Michelle boots Kat a few times around her gut and back area before pulling her up to both feet nailing a knife edge chop across Kat's chest that reverberates through out the arena. Nailing a few more knife edged chops to Kat, Michelle body slams her down and goes for the pin. "1! 2!" but Kat kicks out before the three count. Michelle gets up and elbow drops her opponent a few times before stomping on Kat some more. Getting tired of those cat ears Michelle removes them and tosses them out of the ring as Kat works her way up to her feet still feeling the effects of the elbow drops. She walks over to Kat reaching out to grab her hair, but is met with a boot to her stomach which causes Michelle to double over a bit. Kat takes this oppurtunity to place Michelle underneath her arm and nail her with a vertical suplex.

Covering Michelle, Kat only gets a two count, but pays it no mind as she gets up to both feet bringing her opponent along and irish whips her into the turnbuckle. Seeing her opponent crash into the corner Kat heads over to Michelle and lays in a couple of boots to the stomach and a couple forearms to her jaw. The ref makes Kat back up away from Michelle to give her a little time to recuperate, but Kat goes back onto the offensive heading to the corner and booting Michelle once again in the midsection. Grabbing her by the hair Kat takes Michelle along the ropes before irish whipping her across the ring. Or would have if her opponent hadn't reversed it and sent her instead.

Having sent Kat in the irish whip instead she meets the champion with a dropkick that hits her squarely in the jaw. Quickly covering her opponent, Michelle this time only receives a two count as Kat kicks out. Getting to her feet, the challenger stomps on Kat a few times before letting her get to a standing position and irish whipping her into the ropes. Seeing her opponent bounce off the ropes Michelle hits Kat with a hiptoss and locks in an sitting armbar. After a few seconds of this Kat gets up to both feet and punches Michelle in her gut making her loosen the hold. It's not long afterward that Michelle gets taken over in a snapmare and feels a kick from the champ nail her right in her spine that makes her fall to the side.

Rolling Michelle onto her back, Kat turns around and hits a standing moonsault splash onto her continuing with a cover. Getting only a two, the champion gets up and takes her opponent outside of the ring and rams her back into the barricade then follows that up with ramming her head into the apron. Keeping on Michelle, the current women's champ takes her and irish whips her straight into the steel steps. Kat rolls into the ring before the ref counts the both of them out and takes the oppurtunity to rest up a little while her opponent is still on the outside favoring her back while being counted out by the referee. He gets to the count of 6 before Michelle crawls into the ring where Kat pounces on her prey and brings her up to her feet slamming her head on the top turnbuckle. Kat brings Michelle out of the corner a little ways away from the turnbuckles and body slams her down to the mat. Stepping over her she heads to the middle turnbuckle and bounces a bit before pivoting off into a bodysplash on Michelle. Hooking her leg Kat only get a two count and gets up taking Michelle long with her to the middle of the ring.

Kat leaves Michelle standing and runs to the ropes bouncing off towards her stumbly opponent who catches her unexpectedly with a stiff kick to the jaw. Both ladies hit the mat with Kat favoring her jaw and Michelle just catching her breath that makes the ref start his count. At about the count of 7 both ladies get up to their feet and engage in a punch out that ultimately Michelle wins with a side knee to Kat's gut. Following up with a scoopslam Michelle bounces off the ropes and nails a quick leg drop across Kat's neck. Positive that Kat won't move out of the way she heads out onto the apron grabbing the top rope with both hands jumping to the top rope shortly thereafter and jumps off with a leg drop across the chest of Kat. Covering the champion, Michelle gets a close two count and was a heartbeat away from winning the women's championship belt. Getting a little frustrated Michelle picks up the champion and runs to the ropes bouncing off and flies through the air with a flying forearm, but instead of hitting Kat, who ducked it, she nails the referee instead!

With the referee down there is no one to make the count which is exactly the reason why Michelle is busy trying to revive the referee instead of focusing on Kat, who by the way is getting up to her feet and shaking out her cobwebs. Realizing that she is getting nowhere fast Michelle stands up and brushes her hair back sighing before turning to face Kat and gets a stiff kick to her gut because of it. The champion places Michelle in between her thighs hooking her arms and not wasting any time lifts Michelle into the air turning in a 180 and brings her crashing down onto the mat with her patentened finishing maneuver, the Kat Strike. Bouncing off the mat onto her back Michelle lays out and gets covered by Kat who would have gotten the three count if it wasn't for the fact that the ref is down. Getting up Kat walks over to the ref and takes her turn at reviving him leaving Michelle unattended.

After taking the Kat Strike, Michelle takes a little while getting up to her feet but does manage to do so. She stumbles in place holding her jaw and shaking her head before finally gaining her senses back enough to see that Kat has her back turned. Walking over to her unsuspecting opponent, Michelle quickly spins Kat around booting her in the stomach placing her underneath an arm and hooks her leg. Kat not being able to counter gets lifted into the air and gets brought down by a fisherman's buster from Michelle that leaves her lying out on the mat this time leaving her womens championship in the possibility of changing hands. Michelle covers Kat and the referee finally comes to and crawls his way over to the pin and slowly makes his count,"1!...2!...Thr--" but no! Kat the champion gets her shoulder up off the mat just a millimeter before the three was made leaving everyone, including Michelle, quite surprised.

Michelle gets to her feet and helps the referee up making sure he didn't miscount or anything while Kat works her way up to her feet. Still not liking the fact that the referee only counted a two, Michelle finally takes her attention back to Kat who greets her with a stiff kick to her jaw that sends her down to the mat. Wanting to put this away right now, Kat immediately after the kick picks Michelle up to her feet, booting her in the guy once more, placing her between her thighs, and nails Michelle once more with the Kat Strike. Rolling the knocked out challenger onto her back Kat covers her going for the pin. "1! 2! 3!" the ref counts and calls for the bell declaring Kat the winner and still womens champion of the S.A.W.F.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next match will include Glenn vs Bombshell Amy.


	2. Glenn vs Bombshell Amy

Random Matches

Match #2- Glenn vs Bombshell Amy

Glenn looks over at his female opponent and must admit that he is a little blown away he is facing someone as hot as she. With piercings in both of her ears, eyebrow, lip,tongue, and belly Amy is truly a hot babe indeed. Her wrestling gear also proves Glenn's argument. Sporting a pink leather top that shows off a good portion of her finely tuned abs, blue skater shorts that go down to the knees, black tennis shoes, and elbow pads on each arm its no wonder she is able to turn heads not to mention that she has dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, weighs in at about 135lbs and stands at about 5'8. Not that bad when compared to his 6'1 stature and 172 pound frame. While he was just clad in black and green leather pants, black wrestling boots and black tape wrapped around his wrists, Glenn also was attractive to the ladies due to his short brown hair and emerald eyes. Still Glenn found Amy to be attractive, but also knew that she was an opponent and that no matter who he faced no matter how hot or ugly, he was going to do his best to win this match.

So both competitors meet in the middle of the ring with a collar elbow tie up that makes the ref call for the bell. Wanting to mess with his opponent first Glenn spins around Amy getting her in a waist lock and holds it in a little bit before sliding his hands across her stomach, waist and the small of her back then gives her a slight shove forward. She so knew that he copped a feel and was a little ticked at that fact, so Amy turns around running at Glenn who drops down and trips her with a drop toe hold. Amy holds her face while Glenn takes advantage of his opening and locks in a rear chinlock on her while she's on the mat. Being annoyed that she fell for his ruse, Amy works her way up to both feet and counters the chinlock with a hammerlock that has her standing behind Glenn.

Rather amused more than irritated that he is in a hammerlock from Amy, Glenn wraps his arm around her neck and pulls her over onto her back and has her on the mat with a side headlock. Slapping the mat annoyed at his counter she gets Glenn in a headscissors, but has it broken when he kicks up out of it. Both wrestlers get to their feet and meet up in another collar elbow tie up with Glenn once again getting Amy in a waist lock. Doing what he did earlier he slides his hands across Amy's body before shoving her forward hoping his ruse to work once more. It does as Amy turns around with an angry look on her face and charges him only to get knocked down by a clothesline. Cursing herself for falling for the same trick not once, but twice, she holds her chest as Glenn picks her up to both feet and irish whips her into the ropes taking Amy down with a reverse elbow to her jaw. Now favoring her jaw Amy gets covered by Glenn, but kicks out at two and rolls away and up to her feet.

Wiping her jaw glaring at her opponent Amy rushes towards Glenn this time ducking underneath his clothesline and bounces off the ropes as he turns around only to get nailed by a clothesline. Satisfied that he fell for that little trick Amy boots him a few times before grabbing his head and forearming him in the jaw a little bit. She picks him up and forearms him some more into a corner and kicks the little prick right in the gut then walks over to the opposite corner. Not knowing what she was thinking, Glenn feigns his pain as Amy runs across the ring towards him looking for a clothesline. Well Glenn pulls himself out of the corner to avoid it, but Amy catches herself from crashing into the corner and turns to him only to get forearmed a couple of times. Pushing Amy back into the corner Glenn strikes her chest with a few knife edge chops that really stings and has Amy crying out in pain. After that he takes Amy to the middle of the ring where he snapmares her over, hits the ropes, and comes back with a low clothesline that takes her down and into a pin attempt. Of course she kicks out at the two and gets pulled up to her feet by Glenn who just tosses her out of the ring and onto the floor.

Gritting her teeth in pain on the outside of the ring, Amy works her way back up to her feet using the apron for help as the ref gets his count up to four. She pulls herself in the ring and is greeted by a couple of stomps from Glenn who picks her up and body slams her in the center of the ring and follows up with a couple of elbow drops across the chest. Clutching her chest from the repeated elbows, Amy gets pinned once again, but is able to get her shoulder up off the mat and roll over to a corner sitting up using the bottom turnbuckle. Walking over and stomping on Amy's stomach inflicting more punishment, Glenn bends down and picks her up into the turnbuckles and nails her with a few European uppercuts to the jaw. Grabbing Amy by the hair Glenn takes her along the ropes and irish whips her across the ring and meets her with a running forearm in the center of the squared circle. Now favoring her head along with her jaw Amy gets stomped on a few times before Glenn picks her up and irish whips her into a corner making her back slam into the turnbuckles. He rushes and slams a stiff clothesline into Amy's chest then lays in the boots to her stomach before slamming her head on the top buckle making her stumble out of the corner.

Shaking her head being disoriented from the turnbuckle smash Amy feels herself being snapmared onto the mat and feels a sting sensation in her back as Glenn planted a kick right in her spine. Falling to the side then onto her back she gets stomped by Glenn a few more times before he hits the rope and hits a cartwheel splash onto her. Covering her hooking a leg Glenn only gets a two count which didn't really bother him. It was time to kick it up a notch and that was what he was going to do. He picks up Amy and goes to irish whip her into the turnbuckles, but she reverses and sends him crashing chest first instead and stumbles backwards before turning around with his back to the turnbuckles. Amy runs to the second rope pivoting off and brings Glenn down with a rather impressive bulldog immediately going for the cover afterwards. She only gets a two, but what the hell she had the advantage now and she was going to take it. Getting to her feet Amy stomps Glenn a few good times before picking him up and irish whipping him across the ring and nailing him with a standing drop kick.

Holding his jaw Glenn wonders where his offensive went and how Amy was able to reverse his irish whip while being kicked by said person a few times. Getting back at the bastard for his little trick earlier Amy picks Glenn off the mat and punches him in the jaw with a few right hands before bodyslamming him down to the mat and leg dropping him across his chest. She gets to her knees and grabs his head slamming a couple of right hand punches into his face before the ref breaks it up.Grabbing the bastard, her nickname for Glenn, Amy takes him and throws him to the corner once again and walks to the opposite turnbuckles getting ready to charge out. Throwing herself forward Amy runs at Glenn and jumps for a body splash, but eats nothing but buckle as Glenn moved out of the way in time and bolted towards a set of ropes and comes back just as she turned towards him and gets nailed by a spear that brings her crashing down to the mat. Quickly getting to his feet Glenn goes out onto the ring apron and grabs the top rope pulling himself up and over and splashes down onto Amy who was still trying to recover from the devastating spear.

Glenn hooks Amy's leg for the pin, but only gets a two count with the splash he just connected with. Picking Amy up Glenn decides it's time to end this and takes her over to a corner and drives her to the mat with a sitout bodyslam. That did it for Amy whatever Glenn had in mind she had nothing left to counter with. Amy wasn't going anywhere as he climbed to the top turnbuckle gaining his balance for a second. Glenn throws his arms back then jumps off with spinning in the air with a 450 splash that drives home right across Amy's stomach and knocks the breath right out of her causing her to let out a gasp. The referee drops down and makes his count,'1! 2! 3!" he calls for the bell and declares Glenn the winner as he gets off the heavily breathing Bombshell Amy.

WinnerGlenn


	3. Gemini vs Leslie

Match # 3-Leslie vs Gemini

Standing in her corner clad in a black and red leather 2 piece outfit, the blonde haired, blue eyed, 5'6, 128lb Leslie looks just a little worried going into this match against Gemini. Her being worried is completely justified, she is going up against some one who has short black hair, piercing green eyes, stands at about 6'5 and weighs in at about 232lbs. A complete mismatch here and Gemini was going to exploit this to his adavantage. Also he was going to use his size and power to make sure he's on the offensive most of the match and then finish off his female opponent with a unique combination of a powerbomb that transitioned into a sharpshooter.

A confident and cocky Gemini approaches Leslie after hearing the bell ring and closes in on her corner. Moving to the left then the right Leslie tries to find a way out of the corner and finds it when Gemini goes to grab her. She rolls underneath his massive legs getting to her feet and before he realizes where Leslie went, she slams a kick to the back of his leg. Turning to his opponent Gemini looks rather irritated from being kicked from Leslie and walks towards her reaching out to grab hold of her once more. Again rolling underneath the giant of an opponent, Leslie gets up and kicks Gemini in the back of his leg again and backs up a little bit before he turns around looking more irritated than before. Feeling a slight pain in his leg Gemini decides he is not going to fall for that little trick again which is why he goes for the same thing he went for earlier. For the third time Leslie rolls underneath him, but before she can get up and kick the back of his leg Leslie gets clotheslined out of nowhere by Gemini and is sent crashing down to the mat.

Coughing just from sheer impact of the move, Leslie shakes her head trying to get the cobwebs out as Gemini picks her up off the mat. Rearing his right arm back he nails Leslie in the jaw with a couple of right hands that sends her stumbling into the ropes. Grabbing a hold of her arm Gemini throws Leslie across the ring and sends her down to the mat with a standing clothesline when he meets her in the middle of the ring. Stomping on the smaller competitor Gemini places his boot across Leslie's throat cutting off her air and chokes her until the referee starts his count and gets to four. He removes his boot and grabs Leslie by her hair and takes her over to a corner slamming her head on the top turnbuckle. After that Gemini proceeds to choke Leslie in the turnbuckles again waiting till the count of four from the ref to break his hold then continues his offensive with a couple of boots to her open midsection causing her to double over holding her gut.

Pulling herself along the ropes out of the turnbuckles Leslie is at a severe disadvantage going up agaisnt Gemini. She can't use her speed because Gemini had the match going the way he wanted it: slow and at a precise pace to his liking. Being punched in her jaw again Leslie is taken to the center of the squared circle and gets lifted up into the air only to be brought down with a hard bodyslam. Sitting up almost letting out gasps of pain she gets pushed down to the mat and is covered with her leg being hooked. Of course Leslie kicks out at the count of two and rolls over to a corner trying to get some distance between herself and the monster of an opponent she is facing. Sitting against the bottom turnbuckle Leslie gets in a few breaths before Gemini comes over and starts to stomp down on her stomach which makes the air that she just took come out in gasps from his boots. Reaching down taking a hold of his opponents hair Gemini brings Leslie up to her feet and slams a knee into her gut which is followed by a series of shoulder tackles that after the fifth one causes Leslie to drop to her knees favoring her stomach and gasping for air. Taking Leslie to the center of the ring Gemini whips her into the ropes wrapping his arm around her waist when she comes running back and spins around a little bit before dropping Leslie down with a high impact side slam.

Covering Leslie and shoving his forearm in her face, Gemini only gets a two when the count is broken with a kickout. He gets up running to the ropes and comes back jumping into the air with a leg drop, but misses his target and gets nothing but canvas instead! Leslie rolls out of the way scrambling as fast as she can up to her feet and runs to the ropes bouncing off. She comes back and nails a dropkick right in Gemini's face and immediately jumps back up to her feet hitting the ropes once more this time bringing the opposition down with a face crusher. Quickly rolling her opponent over Leslie covers Gemini, but he easily kicks out at one. Getting up and stomping on her opponent some more Leslie sees Gemini start to rise and runs into the ropes and comes back with a dropkick to his knee. Not wasting anytime the smaller wrestler gets up to her feet and slams some more punches onto Gemini's head then grabs his arm when he gets to his feet and tries to irish whip him into a corner. Big mistake on Leslie's part.

Gemini wonders what Leslie was thinking trying to irish whip HIM into the corner. Instead he reverses it and sends her bounding towards the turnbuckles and he follows in close behind hoping to splash Leslie into the corner. Crashing into the turnbuckles Leslie barely pulls herself out of the way in time as Gemini comes slamming into the corner chest first and stumbling around a little bit. Moving speedily Leslie runs jumping to the middle turnbuckle and pivots off wrapping her arm around Gemini's neck and spins around bringing him down with a tornado ddt. Hoping this would do him in Leslie rolls over her opponent and covers him, but curses when she only gets a two count. Stepping towards the ropes Leslie waits for Gemini to get to at least one knee before jumping up to the middle rope and pivoting off back towards him for a cross bodyblock. Noticing her in time to react Gemini catches Leslie and shifts her onto his shoulder where he runs and rams her back hard into the padded turnbuckles.

Letting out a gasp from the impact Leslie falls forward into Gemini's grasp, who grabs her by the shoulder and leg and lifts her up into the air walking back to the middle of the ring. He holds her there walking in a circle letting all witness his strength before suddenly dropping Leslie face first onto the mat behind him. She was a little more of a challenge than he expected, he'll give her that, but Gemini had to inflict more punishment on Leslie for him to prove that he is ultimately superior to her. Walking over to his downed opponent he picks up Leslie and whips her into the ropes grabbing both of her legs when she comes running back and hoists her up into the air then slamming her down hard onto her back with a spinebuster. Crashing down onto the mat and bouncing up only to fall back down Leslie breathes heavily as Gemini covers hre looking for the win. She was down, but she wasn't out and proves this by kicking out of the devastating spinebuster she just suffered. Rather frustrated he punches Leslie a few times just for the hell of it before getting to his feet and getting the look in his eye whenever he goes for his finishing maneuver, the Genesis Effect.

Leslie rolls onto her stomach and works her way up to both feet feeling disoriented from the slam she just recieved and stumbles around a bit before turning to Gemini who lands a stiff boot to the midsection. Gemini then places her inbetween his thighs and wraps his arms around her waist before lifting her up into the air and slamming her onto the mat with a powerbomb. Immediately afterward he grabs both of Leslie's legs sticks his right leg through the middle of them and twists around and sits back placing her in a sharpshooter. Feeling a sharp screaming pain shoot through her back Leslie screams out in pain and not even three seconds later she taps out to the submission maneuver thus losing the match up. Gemini keeps it locked in a little bit longer before letting go and celebrating his victory over someone who really had no chance.


	4. Antonio Billings vs Leo Anderson

Match #4 "Black Lion" Antonio Billings vs Leo Anderson

Antonio Billings is an impressive performer in the ring. Being African American is something he is really proud of and uses that as part of his character in the ring. The bald headed, blue eyed, 6'3, 220lb man sporting knee length blue leather shorts and boots stretches his arms using the top rope looking across the ring at his opponent. Leo Anderson, younger brother of the better known Glenn Anderson, brushes his brown hair out of his hazel eyes and stretches his legs. The 5'11, 167lb caucasian clad in green leather pants and white tape wrapped around his wrists goes to the center of the ring awaiting his opponent to get the match underway. Antonio approaches him and Leo extends his hand wanting to show some sportsmanship. Shrugging Antonio takes Leo's hand, but instead of shaking it pulls him into a cheap clothesline that gets the crowd of 200 booing him and the referee signals for the bell to be rung.

Starting out with a couple of forearms to the jaw of his smaller adversary, Antonio backs Leo up into the ropes and irish whips him across the ring. Bouncing off the ropes himself Antonio runs to the center of the squared circle attempting a clothesline, but his opponent slides between his legs. He gets spun around and has a couple of forearms slammed into his jaw by Leo and is placed in a side headlock. Now he backs up into the ropes pushing Leo off of him across the ring and meets him in the center of the squared circle with a shoulder takedown. Running to the ropes again Antonio bounces off hopping over his opponent and bounces into the other set of ropes only to run back and get caught by a hiptoss. Bouncing off the canvas he gets up running at Leo again and falls victim to another hiptoss. Once more Antonio gets off of the mat running at Leo just to get nailed with an armdrag takedown and gets placed in an armlock afterward.

The crowd cheers on Leo watching him make Antonio suffer in the submission hold and watch as his opponent works up to his feet. Leo switches the armbar over to a wristlock and takes Antonio's arm behind his back and places him in a hammerlock. He holds it in for a few seconds but gets caught in the jaw with a back elbow strike by Antonio, who throws back several more breaking the hold after nailing him a fourth time. Leo favors his jaw as Antonio whips him into the ropes and gets taken down with a clothesline when he comes running back. Falling to the canvas Leo sits up trying to get up to his feet, but the "Black Lion" is there to meet him with several stomps and a rear headlock in the center of the ring. Using the crowds cheers to help him Leo works up to his feet and drives in a couple of elbows into the gut of Antonio before pushing him into the ropes and jumps up into the air planting a dropkick right into his jaw.

Antonio falls to the mat from the dropkick and gets covered by Leo with the referee sliding down starting his count, "1!...2!...two count!" The ref says after Antonio gets his shoulder off the mat. He gets stomped a few times then gets picked up to his feet and getting set up for a vertical suplex in the center of the squared circle. Leo grabs a part of his shorts and pulls him up into the air driving his back down onto the canvas successfully executing a standing vertical suplex. Antonio favors his back and attempts to get to a standing position but Leo quickly gets up and runs into the ropes bouncing off and comes back with a leg drop across his chest. After that Antonio shakes his head while being picked up off the mat and is whipped into the turnbuckles. He crashes into the corner back first and Leo runs at him attempting a running body splash, but Antonio manages to move out of the way as Leo jumps towards him.

Managing to catch himself on the second turnbuckle Leo balances himself before jumping out of the corner spinning his body going for a cross bodyblock. Antonio catches him and rolls through powerslamming him down to the canvas and goes for the pin attempt immediately afterward. "1!...2!...no just a two!" the ref exclaims stopping his count when Leo kicks out. Getting lifted up to his feet Leo is pushed back into the turnbuckles and is choked by Antonio, who utilizes the referee's five count and lets go at the count of four. Coughing and gasping for air he falls victim to another choke by Antonio and tries to pry his foe's grip on him off. After the choke Leo starts to pull himself out of the corner but is caught in the midsection by a series of boots from his opponent and gets rocked with a series of forearms to his jaw.

Antonio grabs Leo by his hair and tosses him to the outside of the ring and follows him out. He walks over stomping down on his opponent ignoring the boos from the crowd and the ref's count and picks Leo up raking him across the eyes then shoving him back first into the ring apron. Driving in several boots to Leo's stomach, Antonio lifts his opponent up to both feet and whips him towards the steel steps, but gets it reversed and crashes into the steps shoulder first with considerable impact. Shaking his head Leo walks over to his adversary and picks him up slamming his head down ontop of the steel steps before rolling him into the ring. He climbs up onto the apron and watches as Antonio rolls towards the center of the ring stopping on his back favoring his head. Leo grabs the top rope and pulls himself up and springboards off with a shooting star guillotine leg drop that finds its mark right across Antonio's chest and gets a pop from the crowd. He covers his opponent hooking the inside leg hoping he can pick up the win,"1!...2!...no just a two count! Match is still on!" The ref yells out after Antonio kicks out.

"It's aerial time!" Leo yells out to the crowd, who cheers him on, and he heads to the top rope as Antonio works his way up to his feet. Waiting for the just the right moment, Leo jumps off the top rope when Antonio turns towards him and lands on his shoulders attempting a hurricanrana. Unfortunately Antonio keeps a hold on him and spins around preventing the hurricanrana from happening and has Leo trapped in the air. "No no no!" Leo exclaims flailing his arms trying to escape Antonio's hold, but gets spun to the side and driven down to the canvas with a side slam. Covering the cruiserweight, Antonio hooks Leo's leg and shoves his forearm across his face in a cocky pin cover. The ref slides down and starts his count, "1!...2!...two count! Billings he kicked out." The ref says as he gets back up to his feet surveying the action.

"Dammit..." Antonio says to himself getting to his feet picking Leo up afterward. He whips Leo to the ropes and waits for him to come back, but pays for it by getting nailed by a spinning heel kick. Leo gets to his feet and lifts Antonio to a standing position forearming him a few times before running and jumping to the middle rope and pivots off looking for a springboard ddt. He wraps his arm around Atonio's neck and spins around before driving his head down to the mat and covers him for the pin. "1!...2!...no! Two count! Almost!" the ref exclaims as the count was broken. Leo can't really believe, but he doesn't let it get to him. Getting up to his feet Leo heads to the top turnbuckle again and waits for Antonio to get up to his feet. Jumping off with a crossbody block, Leo gets caught by Antonio and gets placed onto his shoulder being taken over to a corner. He tries to break free of his opponents grasp but is unsuccessful as Antonio runs to the center of the ring driving him down to the canvas with a running powerslam.

Antonio shakes his head, but manages to cover Leo as the ref slides down to make his count, "1!...2!...Two count! Match is still on!" Surprised that Leo kicked out of that, he stands up bringing Leo with him and goes to whip him into the ropes, but pulls him back nailing him with a shortarm clothesline that turns him inside out. "That's it! It's over!" Antonio exclaims as Leo is laid out breathing heavily on the canvas. Bending down he picks Leo up and takes him to the center of the squared circle setting him up for a backsuplex. Antonio lifts the disoriented Leo up into the air for the suplex, but converts the maneuver to a spinning sit out powerbomb. The crowd 'oohs' at the maneuver that has Leo laid out on the canvas breathing heavily. Antonio keeps his hold on Leo going for the pin and the ref slides down to make his count, "1!...2!...3! Ring the bell the match is over!"

"Ladies and gentlemen! The winner of the match by pinfall...the "Black Lion" Antonio Billings!" Robbie Banks, the ring announcer, exclaims into the microphone. The fans boo as Antonio has his hand raised in victory and watches as he leaves the ring leaving Leo laid out on the canvas.


	5. Michelle Yuring vs Allison Riley

Match #5 "Rising Star" Michelle Yuring vs Allison Riley

"Ladies and gentlemen! The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is to determine the next number one contender for the S.A.W. Cruiserweight Championship! Introducing first, weighing in at 133lbs and standing at a height of 5'8 she is the S.A.W. Womens Champion "Rising Star" Michelle Yuring!" Robbie Banks exclaims into his microphone with the fans cheering on the champion. When the fans die down a bit he continues on, "Her opponent weighing in at 139lbs and standing at 5 feet 9 inches, Allison Riley!" Again the fans cheer for the other combatant in the match. Allison has been on a roll as of late by being on a winning streak of three weeks going into this match up and Michelle is the favorite to win the contest just by being the womens champion and having held it for 4 months thus far. Another thing that made this match interesting was that Michelle already had a championship belt,so if she wins this match and goes on to beat the champion will she be allowed to hold both titles?

Sporting a pair of leather pink knee length shorts and a matching crop style top, the hazel eyed, red head Allison stretches her arms out before heading to the middle of the ring. Michelle meets her there and the referee calls for the bell. The two of them shake hands before engaging in a collar elbow tie up. Allison gets behind the womens champion and gets her in a hammer lock before she follows that up with a side headlock. Pulling her head back Michelle places Allison in a hammer lock of her own and wrenches it in. To counter this Allison throws back an elbow catching her opponent in the jaw which loosens the hold enough for her to break free and spin around slamming in a couple of forearms to her jaw. Then Allie grabs Michelle's wrist and whips her into the ropes and nails her with a armdrag take down when she comes running back.

Michelle hits the canvas and gets back up this time nailing Allison with an armdrag of her own and locks in an armbar as well. Allie works up to her feet twisting out of the armbar and places Michelle in a wristlock before pulling her into a side headlock. The womens champion shoves Allison into the ropes and catches her with a hiptoss on her way back and places her in a rear chinlock on the mat. Allie takes a little bit to get up to both feet but when she does she nails Michelle in the gut with a few elbows before getting her in position for a vertical suplex and hits her with it. After the suplex she covers Michelle and the ref slides down to make the count, "1!...2!...two count!" The referee says after Michelle gets her shoulder off the mat.

Allison lifts Michelle up to her feet only to snapmare her back down to the canvas then runs into the ropes and comes back slamming a hard right kick into her spinal column. "Ahh!" Michelle cries out in pain as Allison lays in the stomps and covers her again for the pin. "1!...2!...two count!" She picks up the womens champ and whips her into a corner and charges towards her attempting to slam a clothesline into her chest. Unfortunately for her Michelle pulls out of the turnbuckles causing Allison to crash chest first into the corner. Michelle turns her around and hits a couple knife edged chops across her chest area then takes her along the ropes and irish whips her across the ring. Going to the middle of the squared circle Michelle ducks down and hits Allison with a huge back bodydrop.

Favoring her back Allie rolls over trying to get to the corner, but Michelle halts her progress with an elbow drop across her back. Letting out a cry of pain she works her way up to her knees but gets dropped back down with another elbow across the small of her back. Michelle grabs a hold of Allie's hair picking her up to both a feet and throws her into the corner. Following after her the womens champ runs forward and slams a clothesline into Allison and drives a knee into her stomach. Then continuing with the offensive Michelle takes Allison to the middle of the ring and lifts her up for a backsuplex, but her opponent rolls back and lands behind her.

Allie hits the ropes and comes running back towards Michelle and hits her with a tilt-a-whirl armdrag followed by a clothesline that sends her rolling to the outside. While she is getting up to her feet Allison heads over to the ropes and waits for Michelle to turns towards her. Finding her oppurtunity Allie vaults herself over the top rope and hits Michelle with a crossbody block on the outside. Getting up to her feet Allie picks Michelle up and rolls her in to the ring and climbs onto the apron then to the top turnbuckle waiting for the womens champ to get to a standing position. Michelle is up on both feet shaking her head and turns towards Allison just in time to see her jump off the top rope with a 360 flip landing on her shoulders and take her down with a hurricanrana. Pulling the womens champ away from the ropes Allison covers Michelle hooking the inside leg as the ref slides down and starts his count, "1!...2!.." but Michelle is able to kick out before the three.

Michelle rolls to the side breathing heavily trying to recover her self when Allison picks her up and places her in position for a fishermans suplex. Blocking the first attempt by Allie, she slams a couple of shots into the gut of her opponent and breaks free grabbing a hold of Allison's wrist whipping her towards the ropes but pulls her back and hits her with a northern lights suplex. The ref seeing the Allison's shoulders on the mat slides down and starts his count, "1!...2!..."before the three, though, Allison pushes herself up off the mat twisting her body and lifts Michelle up onto her shoulder. The womens champ tries to kick her way off of her adversary's grasp but is unable to and gets dropped down to the mat with a throwback neckbreaker. Now Allie covers Michelle again hooking her leg for the pin, "1!...2!..." but Michelle gets her shoulder up off the canvas breaking the pin attempt.

Allison takes Michelle and drags her to the middle of the ring and stomps on her a few times before heading over to the corner climbing up to the top turnbuckle. Before she is able to jump off with a high risk maneuver, however, Michelle jumps up to her feet running over to her and slams a hard right hand into her gut and climbs up setting her in position for a superplex. Both vixens go flying through the air as Michelle drives Allison down to the canvas with her superplex and goes for the pin immediately afterward. "1!...2!..." but just before the three Allison kicks out surprising Michelle. The womens champ picks her opponent up and goes to whip her towards a corner, but Allie reverses it and jumps in the air spinning her body and hits Michelle with an enziguri to the back of her head. Falling back into the ropes Michelle holds onto the top rope seeing nothing but stars after the kick to her head.

Pulling her opponent near the corner Allison puts Michelle in position for a standing sidewalk slam and places her hand on the small of her back. Lifting the womans champ up into the air Allison throws Michelle down onto the canvas with rough impact that leaves her folded up writhing in pain. Allie then grabs both of Michelle's arms and drags her up a bit before heading to the apron to climb up to the top while Michelle squirms on the mat. Still trying to move herself Michelle moves her arms down to her sides as Allison gains her balance on the top rope getting ready to jump off with a highrisk maneuver. Allison jumps off with a swanton bomb and connects with it crashing down across Michelle's chest causing her to fold up from the impact. Sitting up Allie rolls Michelle onto her back and covers her hooking her leg for the pin, "1!...2!...3! Ring the bell! The match is over!" the referee exclaims.

Allison gets to her feet and has her hand raised in victory as Michelle fold up favoring her chest from the swanton bomb and Robbie speaks into his microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen! The winner of the match and number one contender for the Cruiserweight Championship...Allison Riley!" The fans cheer as Allie celebrates her win and as the ref checks down on Michelle.


	6. Helena Anderson vs Leo Anderson, GEW

Ok folks I'm new here, so I'll make this short and sweet ((this part anyway)) I'm a big fan of women's wrestling and wrestling in general. I have developed this knack for writing wrestling matches, as weird as it sounds, and it's something that I wish to share with other fans of wrestling. Now I don't constantly sit down and write match after match because being in the Navy prevents me from doing that. In anycase, I have been writing matches since I was 16 ((I'm 20 now, about to be 21)) and my match writing skills has improved quite a bit. My main forte is female vs female and intergender matches, though I'm not above doing male vs male matches here and there. I'm going to post a match here and I'll give you guys a preface to it and describe/show you what my wrestlers look like. Also note that some of the wrestlers I choose to include are based off established ones so if you see someone you recognize, chances are I know of them, too. Without further adieu, here ya go!

--

Federation: G.E.W. ((Global Exalted Wrestling))

Match: Intergender Singles

Wrestlers: Helena/Helen ((I use both versions throughout the match)), Leo Anderson

Wrestler description:

Name: Helena

Age: 22

Height: 5'6

Weight:129lbs

Appearance:Medium cropped blonde hair, blue eyes, slim build, tattoo on right arm

Wrestling Attire: Blue short halter top, blue short trunks, fishnet stockings covering legs, fishnet stockings covering arms up to the elbows, black and white wrestling boots.

Alignment: Face

Finishing Maneuver(s): Missle Dropkick, Hammerlock/Flatliner Variation ((Hell's Wrath))

Link: ((Where I got the inspiration for this wrestler)) i26./2035ld.jpg

Name: Leo Anderson

Age:26

Height:5'11

Weight:226lbs

Appearance: short brown hair, hazel eyes, athletic build, smooth body ((not chiseled or anything))

Wrestling Attire: black taped gloves, black and green leather pants with yin yang symbols on both sides, black wrestling boots.

Alignment: Tweener

Finishing Maneuver(s): Top Rope Moonsault, Sitout Powerbomb

--

Poster:XxDougieStocksxX

Video Name: Helena vs Leo Anderson, GEW

Length: 13:47

Description: I catch up with Leo and Helen before the show and chat with them for a bit. Later on that night they wrestle one another.

The video starts with Helena in conversation with Leo Anderson. She holds a quarter empty bottle of cold spring water, condisation still visible on the sides, and takes a swig before she spits it out due to a joke from Leo.

"...damn it Leo!" the camera picks up as it draws in, "You couldn't wait?"

"Haha! No way! Hm? Oh hey Dougie." Leo responds noticing the camera.

"Hey guys. So I heard you two have a match tonight..." Dougie asks the two wrestlers.

"We do indeed! Tonight you'll see the "Exquisite" Helena take on Leo Anderson one on one!" Helena replies.

"Ah if you'll excuse me please?" Leo says before he walks off screen to take care of something.

"so..." Dougie starts,"are you going to kick his ass, Helena?"

Helen looks at the camera, wins, smirks, and nods her head saying, "Oh yeah!" After that the video fades to black.

Fading back in, both Leo and Helen are in the ring with Helen nailing Leo with several forearms followed by an irish whip. He bounces off the ropes and eats a rear elbow that causes him to fall down to the mat then gets up to his feet only to be taken down by a hiptoss. Crying out, Leo sits on his knees begging Helen in a comedic way to show mercy, but she's not having it as she answers with a rushing forearm. Stumbling up to his feet, Leo bounces off the ropes and ducks a clothesline and runs to the opposite side of the ring returning with some momentum that's abruptly cut off by a mule kick to the chest. Leo flies back a bit and slams down onto the canvas being covered by Helena for the pin attempt.

"1!2!Just two!" the ref states after Leo kicks out and starts to roll over towards a corner.

"oh...oh god! W-wait...wait!" Leo sputters as he reaches the corner with Helen following him, "Hey truce right? Good sportsmanship? Hand shake all right?" he asks holding his head getting up to both feet. Offering his hand, he begs Helen to shake it.

"Wait what makes you think I'm going to fall for that?" Helen asks.

"Fall for what?! This is no trap!" Leo explains still having his hand outstretched.

"Should I trust him?" Helen asks the crowd, which they reply uniformly,"NO!"

Leo shakes his head as Helen shrugs at him then throws a forearm out, but he ducks it and shoves her into the corner. Turning around, Helen eats a boot to the gut, lets out a gasp, and favors her midsection from Leo's torrent of kicks that follows. Forcing Leo off, the ref separates the two combatants, but Leo shoves him aside hitting Helena with a hard right punch that forces her to stumble along the ropes. Squinting her eyes from the force of that punch, Helen sees even more stars from another right punch then gets pulled by her hair to the center of the ring. Leo looks to the crowd showing his fist to them saying, "Here we go!" and throws a punch at his opponent.

Helen blocks the punch, much Leo's surprise, and throws several forearms into his midsection that forces him back a step then follows up with a short arm clothesline. Wanting to be funny for a moment, Helena flexes her right arm, as if to pump it up, then does it again with some resistance, then does it once more with full resistance then proceeds to drop her elbow down across Leo's sternum. Going along with the act, Leo outlandishly thrashes around from the elbow that has the crowd laughing as he coughs, gasps, and favors his chest as Helen sits on her knees flexing her right arm and points to it saying, "Welcome to the gun show!" After that Helen walks over to Leo, who's breathing heavily is highly exaggerated saying, "No...you...you beast! Stay away!"

Laying a couple more forearms, Helen pulls Leo up and wraps an arm around his neck and proceeds to give him a noogie before executing a running bulldog. Going for the pin, Helena gets a close two count then pulls Leo up by his hair and he cries out a little bit before he's set in position for her Hell's Wrath, a hammerlock/flatliner variation maneuver. Helena takes a little bit too long to attempt the maneuver and gets elbowed in the side of the head for it before being sent stumbling from a hard right punch and gets brought down by Leo's jumping neck breaker. Sitting up, Leo catches his breath while shaking his head trying to get the cobwebs out while Helen favors her neck. Standing on his own, Leo shakes his head, "That's it! She's finished!" and proceeds to pull Helen up setting her in position for a powerbomb.

Helen stays in the powerbomb position for several seconds as Leo uses this time to gloat to the crowd, "Oh yeah it's all over for her now!" he says as he wraps his arms around her waist. "Here we go!" Leo exclaims as he hoists Helena up into the air, but she's far from finished! Raining down blow after blow, Leo starts to lose his grip and thats when Helen takes full opportunity to take him down with a hurricanrana that bounces his head off the canvas. Quickly going to the top rope, Helena remains perched waiting for Leo to present her opportunity to strike. Leo gets up to his feet stumbling around and back towards Helen. When he steps close enough, Helena dives off the top rope hitting Leo square in the back of the skull with a missle dropkick and drops him hard to the canvas. Leo slams into the mat chest first and bounces off long enough for the fans to see the glazed look in his eyes before he falls back down to the canvas looking dead and completely out of it.

"That's it! Leo is done!" a random fan calls out as Helen rolls Leo over and sits on his abdomen grabbing a hold of his leg with both arms for the pin.

"1!2!3!" both the ref and the fans count before they start cheering.

The video ends with Helena working her way up to her feet having her arm raised in victory with Leo still knocked out on the canvas.

--

That in total took me about 3 hours to write. So whatcha think? You like/dislike? Want more female vs female or male vs male? Or is the whole integender thing ok? Let me know please!


End file.
